This patent document relates to techniques and devices that use panels or screens with pixels for display or illumination applications.
Various display or illumination applications use a panel or screen with pixilated structures, such as a light-emitting-diode (LED) array or an organic LED array formed of LED pixels, to operate individual pixels to produce desired optical brightness levels. In certain such applications, it is desirable to provide fine control over the brightness levels of the pixels to achieve certain display or illumination effects or quality.